Bloomix (Form)
Bloomix is the first transformation of Season 6. It is parallel to Mythix. *'Previous Transformation:' Sirenix *'Next Transformation:' Mythix Overview In Season 6, the Trix take over Cloud Tower and ally with a witch named Selina, who owns a magic book called the Legendarium that can make legendary creatures come to life. When the Trix attack Linphea, the Winx attempt to fight them, but the Legendarium strips them of their powers, except Bloom (because the power of the Great Dragon cannot be taken from its keeper). Bloom then shares parts of her Dragon Flame with the other Winx girls who will have to perform good actions worthy of a fairy to earn a new transformation. Appearance The outfits are warrior-like, with armor-like shapes and pieces of translucent cloth attached to the outfits and the leggings attached to their shoes. Each outfit focuses on an fairy's personality and power. Each fairy wears a tiara containing a piece of the Dragon Flame on her forehead. The hair is decorated, braided, tied, put up in a bun, etc. The wings are big and have jewels hanging off of them. There are dragon scale-like features in the fairies' outfits. Requirements To earn Bloomix, a fairy must have a part of the Dragon Flame. She must then perform a good and courageous act worthy of a fairy. Magical Abilities Bloomix gives the Winx their magic back after the Legendarium stripped them of their powers. Ways to Acquire *Bloom: Acquired after passing the test of the Vortex of Flames. (S6E6) *Stella: Acquired with Aisha after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) *Flora: Acquired after saving her sister, Miele, from the Treants. (S6E4) *Musa: Acquired with Tecna after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Tecna: Acquired with Musa after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Aisha: Acquired with Stella after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) Known Bloomix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Bloomix.jpg|Bloom's Bloomix Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella's Bloomix Flora Bloomix.jpg|Flora's Bloomix Musa Bloomix.jpg|Musa's Bloomix Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna's Bloomix Aisha Bloomix.jpg|Aisha's Bloomix Trivia *Bloomix is earned individually, unlike the past three transformations, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix. *Like Winx and Enchantix, Bloom is the last fairy to earn the transformation. *This transformation is similar to Enchantix in a way, due to the fact that both transformations requires the fairy to do a good deed; Enchantix by sacrificing her own life for another person, and Bloomix by doing any courageous, good deed. *It is rumored that this transformation is named after Bloom herself, as she gave each of the Winx girls a bit of the Dragon Flame, the source of this transformation's power. *It appears that Faragonda came up with the name for this transformation. **This could also be a pre-existing transformation, although it is unknown how Faragonda knew of its name. *The Winx are so far, the only fairies known to earn this transformation. *Flora earned both her Enchantix and Bloomix by saving her sister, Miele. *Flora and Bloom earned their transformation individually, while the rest earned them in pairs. *Bloomix is also the title of a song in the game Winx Club: Quest for the Codex, but the game song has nothing to do with the transformation. *Bloomix is the first transformation to have a convergence sequence. **Daphne can join the convergence despite of having Sirenix. *It is unknown if any previous owners of the Dragon Flame have earned Bloomix. *Bloomix granted Bloom a new ability: to sense a magical force around a certain area. This was proven when she sensed trouble with the Sphinx and when she sensed Eldora's Diary. *Flora, Musa and Bloom are the only Winx members to earn their Bloomix on their home world. *Bloom is the only Winx to have her Bloomix transformation sequence shortened during her first time transforming. *Like in Sirenix, Bloom's hair turns dark red. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Transformation - Bloomix Category:Season 6 Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Bloomix Category:Dragon Flame Category:Season 7 Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms